The Monster's inside us all
by Cancerous Canine
Summary: I always loved scaring my little sister with tales of disgust evil monster's that lurked in the darkness; I told her they watched you while you slept and sometimes I even told her they ate little kids just to fuck with her. It got to the point where no one really believed me when I actually saw a real one... That is until it was too late. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! SolKat GamKar
1. Toe biter?

The Monster's inside us all.

Summary: I always loved scaring my little sister with tales of disgust evil monster's that lurked in the darkness; I told her they watched you while you slept and sometimes I even told her they ate little kids just to fuck with her but my favorite time to scare her was Halloween when I would get the scariest costume I could find and send her screaming to mom. She always made me feel guilty when she woke me up in the middle of the night asking if she could sleep in my bed with me so I could 'protect her from the monsters'. It got to the point where no one really believed me when I actually saw a real one... That is until it was too late.

It all started on a normal afternoon; my best friend Sollux and I walked home after yet another stressful day of high school. The leaves on the almost naked trees were random shades of bright red, orange, a crusty brown, yellow, or still kept their jade-ish green. I could feel the crunch of the dead leaves under my feet as winter dreaded on making the temperature around us colder and the idea of hot chocolate and snuggling under a few blankets while watching my romcoms more appealing. It seemed that whenever it was summer I wished it were winter, but whenever it was winter I wished it were summer. Just having to walk in this twenty below temperature reminded me just how much I hated winter and summer.

"Hey KK, what ever happened to you and that blind chick?" Sollux spoke up as he took one of his ear buds out of his ears. It was kind of a sore subject for me, okay huge understatement; it was an extremely sore spot for me. I had dated she-who-shall-not-be-named ever since all of us were in junior high; back in eighth grade was when I had finally gotten the courage to ask her out and surprisingly she had said yes. Now being a junior in high school it was kind of sad to see how far we had drifted apart… I mean being with someone for three years gave you enough time to learn allot about them; you got to know what they feared, She was extremely afraid of horror movies and hated small spaces, you got to know the cute little details about them, As weird as it was she was obsessed with dragons, and of course loved bright red and teal since she said it reminded her of us, and you got to know the good and bad thoughts they had that made you love them even more. I was actually the first one to actually talk to her when we were all small since allot of brats used to call her 'weird blind girl' or even 'blindy' since she was born blind and needed special help back then. We used to be inseparable back then; nobody could really blame me for feeling hurt when she immediately dropped me so she could go after Strider.

"…Nothing." I replied with a little bit of sadness in my tone, don't get me wrong I didn't really give too much of a flying shit now it was just… She still held the other half of my heart it the palm of her hands and it hurt to watch her throw it away, no matter what she did to me or what she did to herself I would always except her with wide open arms, even if she had that blonde haired fuck asses ugly bastard children I would still love her.

"I thought-"

"We split up." I really did not want to get into this.

"… oh." Well that got awkward quickly. I was sort of happy when my house came into view and I looked to Sollux who was putting his iPod away.

"Are you still coming over tonight?" I asked him as I noticed Nepeta playing in the front yard barefoot as usual. I mentally tsked at my little sister's carefree nature and I began to form a nasty plot in my head on how I should scare her this time.

Sollux nodded as he waved goodbye to me, walking to his house which was about half an hour away from here. I switched my attention to Nepeta as she kicked her favorite ball into the bushes, and carefully sneaking up on her I leant down next to her ear.

"Hey Nep!" I yelled and almost laughed as she let out a surprised squeak and spun around quickly.  
"You REALLY don't want to go in their."

"W-Why?" Nepeta looked at me then turned to look at the bushes.

"Haven't you ever heard of the razor tooth toe biter?" I feigned a gasp. This was just too easy.

"Razor tooth toe biter?" Nepeta looked down at her feet as she wiggled her toes.

"It lives in the ground and comes up to feast on little kids toes."

"Y-you're such a liar Karkitty. Mom says not to listen to you anymore." Nepeta looks up at you with disbelief.

"It got Sollux, and it even got Kankri. You could ask them and they'll show you but I guess it's fine if you don't believe your big brother." I kicked off my shoes and started to walk towards the bushes to get her ball with a giant devilish smile on my face.

"Don't go over there!" I heard Nepeta's trembling voice as I walked past the bushes, once I was in I crouched down as soon as Nepeta let out a meek, "Karkitten?"

Nepeta cautiously approached the bushes as she tried to look over it to see if I was there, I smiled slightly as she got closer. Why was she always so gullible? When I was her age I was fascinated by the things that went bump in the night, I would stay up late and read as much as I could about stuff like Dracula, werewolf's, ghost, and all kinds of other stuff like that but I am completely absorbed into CreepyPasta's now; Jeff the Killer was by far my favorite next to Slender man. Then again I am comparing a seven year old to a sixteen year old….

As Nepeta reached out to move one of the branches aside I struck, bursting out of the bushes I roared out at her; Nepeta let out a loud scream as she turned and hauled ass to the house. I laughed as I picked up my shoes and walked to the house after her; when I went inside I dropped my backpack and shoes off on the couch and walked towards where Nepeta's crying was. When I entered the kitchen I was met with my mom glaring at me, I looked at her with arms crossed.

"What did I say about scaring your little sister?" My mom was comforting a sniffling Nepeta as she wept into her shirt.

"Oh come on, what the use of having a little sister if I can't play harmless pranks on her?" I grinned at my mom's scowling face, if you were to see my family you would notice one thing immediately; the girls in our family looked ALLOT like my mother and the boys look exactly like their father.

"Karkat Vantas, you will apologies to your sister this minute!" My mom looked seriously pissed, I always knew to listen to her because sometimes when she got pissed she reminded me of our old possessed Pounce de Leon, may she rest in peace, which used to puff up when she was frustrated.

"I'm sorry Nepeta…. That I offered the toe biter your toes so he wouldn't eat mine." Nepeta looked at me with wide eyes and I ran upstairs to avoid my mother's outraged cry. Eh she would get over it.

I walked to my room and smiled at the sign on my door that said.  
'_**Turn around Fuckass and walk away**_.' Opening the door I looked in at the big fluffy fuck that snored and drooled on my bed and I immediately gave him a dirty look.

"Crabdad." I whistled at my Great Pyrenees as he snorted and sat up quickly. Yeah that's what I thought. Crabdad's tail went berserk as he noticed my presence and he jumped of the bed, his head hung low, and went to greet me. I almost fell back from Crabdad as he tried to push his way into my lap and I sighed nuzzling into his long warm fur. He always seemed to forget he wasn't the puppy he used to be back when I was ten, but oh well, you're as old as you feel right? Crabdad huffed and attacked me head on with kisses and I smiled pushing him back. As I looked around I stopped smiling oh my god my room was fucking filthy…. Clothes were tossed in random area as old and new assignments littered the floor, Crabdad's toys were in random spots and I think I saw that pizza I lost a week ago under my bed. I really didn't feel like having 'thoulluxth', as I called him to mock his lisp, bitch about how disorganized I was. I stuffed all the paper's into one of the empty drawer that I luckily had in my desk and threw the clothes into the dirty clothes. I threw the already rotting pizza away after Crabdad tried to eat the foul selling thing, but when I stuck my hand right back under my bed I stopped when my hand met cold metal. I pulled the object out to reveal an old metal box; I remember this. This was a box I had put all my monster information in when I was in… third grade? No, it was fourth. I blew the dust away from the lid and opened it. Inside there were a couple of Old Nick knacks which included an old compass Sollux and I found when we used to venture through the woods at my old house and then there was an old bracelet.

…..Terezi gave me this when we first became friends in kindergarten; I ran my fingers over the cube lettered beads that spelled out 'B3st Fri3nds For3vr' and a sad smile unconsciously spread over my. Since my ex was blind she accidently forgot one of the e's and always used to replace them with three's since she said 'they looked too familiar', but that seemed like forever ago to me. I slowly put the old bracelet on my bed and looked down to see what else I had stored in the box so long ago. I pulled out an old dusty leather covered book and tilted my head, what the hell? Opening the book I almost let out a loud laugh, it was my Monster Log. If you flipped through the book you would find pictures of various monsters ranging from Bigfoot, all the way to Zombies; I flipped through the pages as I stopped on a picture of a somewhat large green figure, the creature had barf green skin and sickly pale eyes to match to compliment, the disgusting creature had large teeth a giant fucking nose and random pimples and wart on its skin; it was a troll. There was nothing written about this and I found that strange… shouldn't there be at least be a title or something? Eh lest just get this shit done and over with… Standing up I kicked the box under my bed and looked around m room; it was far from clean but it was at least presentable.

Night time rolled around faster than I thought as the sun went down and the moon shone in the starry night sky. I ran down stairs as the door rang and opened it; Sollux looked fine in the cold even though all he had on were some sweats, a grey t-shirt, and his classic black leather jacket. He looked to me and smirked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well? Aren't you going to invite me in KK? How rude." Sollux walked past me and I sent a wave over to Mr. Captor who waved back with a large grin on his face. I slammed the door and turned to glare at my douche bag of a friend.

"What the fuck ever Captor, do you always have to be a self absorbed prick all the time or is that just your regular behavior; I swear if I had a penny for every time I felt the need to strangle or to defile you in anyway possible I would be a fucking millionaire by now and god when is the last time you took a shower? You smell like you were bathed in shit and dried of with a dead cat!"

"What ever KK, and unlike you I acthually go to the gym." Sollux looked around while I rolled my eyes; no I didn't go to the gym because I didn't see the need too. I was always lean despite my height and I always had some type of muscle on me; enough to throw Sollux off anyways.  
"Wow, thith ith new…"

"Hey it wasn't my idea to move here but I guess its something different." I motioned him upstairs as he stripped off his jacket, and I bit my lip. I was… somewhat attracted to boys and having a father who was a pastor didn't really help since he really didn't accept gays, he tolerated them but didn't really support it full on. He's more of an old fashioned man, completely supporting the bible, the whole no sex before marriage, attending church every Saturday and Sunday, and even preached the words of the lord. You could even imagine how proud he was when Kankri swore abstinence during our family diner; Kankri was always his favorite anyways. But then there was me; I always tried to skip church, I was admittedly bi-sexual or at least not to my family, I've had something close to sex already, I've drank, And I don't really care for religion; It was just one thing that never made sense to me.

Sollux and I had a bipolar friends with benefits deal going on, He did certain things to me, I did certain things to him, then Bam the next morning the whole ordeal never happened and we're back to being friends. We basically used each other to relieve stress from school, family, sports, and even used it to distract ourselves from assignments. I was okay with it by all means as long it never got too far to where my boxers never came off and my ass stayed a virgin.

We both entered my room and Sollux immediately flopped down on my bed, he looked around and whistled then took his 3d shades off. I loved his different colored eyes, one was a dark cinnamon brown and the other was a deep ocean blue that sort of matching his shades. He hated having heterochromia while I thought it was actually very beautiful it made him unique to me since I had ugly albino candy red eyes.

"Looks exactly the same." Sollux closed his eyes and yawned.

"I don't really like change." I say as I go to lie down next to him, not exactly the reason why I kept it the same but it wasn't a lie. We both just lay there silently.

"Want to order Pizza?" Sollux smiled.

"Fuck yeth."

….

**TRIGGER WARNING!**

I moaned as Sollux sucked on my neck harshly; he nibbled around the now bruised area as his hands wandered else where making me rut against it. I could hear his breathing pick up as he moved my shirt aside to make small marks around my stomach and around my nipple before circling one with his tongue he sucked on it earning him a quiet moan from me as I watched him have fun with me. I bit my lip as he brought his teeth down on the hardening erogenous zone, he pulled it slightly and I hissed. I forced his head up and brought him into a bruising kiss; teeth clacked almost painfully as our tongue's wrestled for dominance and I growled giving into his temptation. My parents were away for the weekend, Nepeta was asleep, and my older siblings moved out for collage a couple months ago. It was the perfect time for stuff like this. Sollux pushed me onto the bed as we continued to French kiss. Tongues danced together as my hands wandered to his lean yet muscular frame and I could tell he was working his ass off for that six pack he wanted; We both looked at each other with pure lust in our eyes as I admired his form, honey brown bangs fell into his different colored eyes as he huffed from our current activities.

Sollux began to trail downwards licking, biting, and kissing random places as he went, god that was such a turn on... I bit my lip and let out a hushed moan. I felt shivers run down my back as he brushed my pants making me buck my hips slightly. I felt his hands undo my zipper but I was just so lost in the pleasure that I just didn't give a shit.

"W-Wait what are you- ooohhhh fuuuuuuck!" I groaned loudly and his hot warm mouth engulfed my dick completely. My eyes rolled back into my head as I fell backwards onto my bed clutching the sheets for dear life as he sucked harshly making me almost scream in ecstasy. Well… this was new. I turned my head to the side as he continued to bob his head up and down sucking and licking as he went and bit the pillow. Almost there…Almost-

"K-Karkat!" Sollux and I jumped as we heard Nepeta down the hall and hurriedly jumped of the bed. OH GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! I was so close and…. God fuck my life, fuck my fucking life. I could hear Nepeta's sniffling and crying as she knocked on my door.

"Nepeta go back to sleep!" I yelled out, I looked to Sollux and mouthed, 'Sorry!' to which he answered with a nod and a frown. Great now he's mad at me.

"Karkat! I saw the toe biter! I'm scared!" I sighed and got dressed quickly as did Sollux.

"Nepeta it was just a stupid joke, Go back to your room and go to sleep!" My god I'm going to strangle that girl.

"But I saw it! It had yellow eyes a-and horns and e-everything!" Nepeta's cry's got louder and I sighed. I went to the door and opened it once we were decent enough and Nepeta rushed to me and nearly tackled me in a hug. I patted her back and picked her up to sit her on my bed; kneeling down to meet her eye to eye I held her hands.

"You're okay alright? They can't get you in here..." Nepeta reluctantly nodded and I pulled the messed up cover open and crawled in next to her with Sollux on my other side. Sollux uttered goodnight and wrapped an arm around my waist as Nepeta snuggled her way into my chest. I noticed one thing though, Nepeta hadn't used her little cat puns which was something she only did when she was scared and another thing….

It felt as if we were all being watched…. 


	2. You're missing the big picture here

The Monster's inside us all.

A/N: God I feel awful. I won't be updating for a couple of days; my head is throbbing with pain, my stomach feels like shit, and my nose is plugged and I can't unplug it. Halloween was fun though and I had a good time so it was all worth it. I may or may not have eaten an entire bag of candy and my body hates suger… ughhh ill try to get this up soon but if I don't I might be dead…

"Kk. Kk, get up." Sollux whispered as he shook me harder; I groaned out and I chucked whatever was next to me, which was a pillow, at him; Sollux growled as he snatched the pillow from me and struck me hard in the face.

"Lazthy dubath, I thaid get the fuck up!" Sollux growled in my ear sending shivers down my back. I grumbled and mumbled a few curses at him and whined. Fuck him! I'm fucking hibernating for the rest of winter. I had barely got any sleep last night and he had the _nerve_ to pull this crap? Apart from having insomnia there were these weird clicking sounds that kept me awake at night and scared me shitless; I had even tried waking up Sollux but all he did was roll over on top of me while he slept, Nepeta even got squished a little bit. Speaking of Nepeta…. I squinted my eyes from the sun as Sollux moved away from my side and saw her hugging Crabdad as the lazy douche bag snored and huffed. Well that was good; Crabdad was outside my door last night barking like a madman and the little bastard had the nerve to start howling and even started to growl all weird like… or at least I think that was Crabdad.

"Sollux let me sleep, I'm tired.." I mumbled lazily. Although that didn't stop Sollux from punching me.  
"Ouch you cunt sniffer."

"I thaid Get. Up. There'th thomething you need to thee right now." I groaned loudly but got up. My red eyes had bags under them from the usual lack of sleep I got and my ash brown hair was messed up from the constant tossing and turning I did. I fallowed Sollux as he hurriedly went down stairs stomping down the stairs like I usually did when someone tried to get me up; I just wanted sleep, was that to fucking much to ask for?

We reached the living room and I made sure to 'accidentally' push dumb nuts out of the way. What I saw though… kind of crept me out.

"Thee. I told you doucthe." Oh my god…. What the hell was this?

Out in the living room we had this weird looking fireplace that my mother had placed our family pictures on like for instance one when I was five and I had seen my first firework show on fourth of July or like the one my father took when we first brought Nepeta home, the day I had finally became an older brother. They were missing… all of our families pictures were missing out of the frames and the only one that still here had marks on them. It had a circle over my face and big x's on the rest of my family and tis one ha Terezi in it so Terezi had her face...Bitten… Out.  
"Alright ha-ha, where did you put the rest of my pictures Sollux? I know you didn't like Terezi that much but that didn't mean you had to do this. I have to say this is extremely low even for a fuckwad as retarded as you doucheknot." I glared at him. What a complete Asshat; this was just fucked up of him to do this.

"You athhole it wathnt me! I was cooking breakfatht and I found them like thith. Why would I mesth with your thupid pictureth ayway'th?" Sollux rolled his eyes as he ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

"I'm serious Sollux where are the rest?"

"I don't fucking know!" Sollux lisped out.

"But- never mind fuckass just... hide these from Nep. She's freaked out enough as it is…" I sat on one of my father's favorite chairs. The house was pretty huge to say in the least. I guess having a father who ran a church and a mother who owned animal shelters and vet clinics across the state helped; just what the fuck did this anyways.

I was asleep, Sollux said he didn't do it, and I doubt Nep sleep walked only to beat the shit out of pictures. Sollux and I put the pictures into a box I got from the basement and put them away somewhere she couldn't find them. My god what the fuck is wrong with people… the security system was armed so no one snuck in and even if someone got past the damn thing Crabdad was large enough to maul them, but why was I circled. A shiver ran down my spine and I stopped myself before my brain could go deeper into thought. God as much as I hate to admit... I'm so fucking terrified.

Sollux grabbed my hand and led me into the kitchen and I avoided looking at the fireplace and fallowed behind him as he wrapped an arm around my waist. When we entered the kitchen the powerful aroma of bacon and eggs hit my nose and I smiled, fuck I loved bacon; just like any average teenager I guess. Sollux smiled and kisses my forehead as I passed the plates out on the table.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale..." I nodded but didn't speak, I just didn't ant to think about that.

"I'll go wake up Nep. You just do what ever I guess." I hurried up the stairs as I reached the stair case and I paused as I heard Nepeta scream, without a second thought I ran to the door and burst into the room to see Crabdad licking Nepeta's face while she tried to move her face to the side and tried to hug him. I let out a breath I hadn't realize I had been holding as Nepeta looked to me. I made sure a realistic smile spread across my face as I motioned my head to the hall way.

"Breakfast is ready Nep, hurry up before it gets cold." Nepeta instantly stood up and ran down stairs Crabdad close on her tail, I stood there and just stared at the wall then slowly closed the door and headed downstairs to join them.

Nepeta sat at the table smiling as she ate her breakfast while my dog pawed at her leg trying to get her to fall for his cute fluffy face so he could have some. I ruffled my dog's fur and he looked at me with hopeful wide eyes and I took some of my bacon and threw it on the floor for him to chow down on. He gobbled it up and instantly licked his lips and looked to me for more. I shook my head at him, damn mutt should eat is own food. Sollux sat down next to me and looked to Nepeta.

"You know what I wath thinking we thould do today Catnip?" Uh that stupid nickname he made for her again… Nepeta looked to him in curiosity and he smirked back at her.

"I wath thinking we thould go to the movieth later and then maybe before I have to go until next week we could go to that rethtraunt I took you guyth out to latht time, you know the one you loved?" I played with my food and unconsciously smiled, no matter how much I would verbally deny it, I loved this side of Sollux. He could be cold, mean, and rude, blue Sollux, or he could be flirty, funny, and sweet, red Sollux; it came with the bipolar package that was simply him. I watched Nepeta squeal as she nodded really fast jumping and bouncing around in her seat as she just couldn't contain her excitement.

"YES YES YES!" Nepeta chanted happily and Sollux grinned.

"Okay… but firtht, you have to get your brother to give me a kith." Nepeta looked to him with her head tilted.

"But Karkitten has cooties… why would you want something as gross as that?" Nepeta made a rotten face as she looked between me and the asshole next to me. Sollux nodded.

"But if he gives me a kisth ill even get you all the icthe cthream you're tiny little thomach can eat." Sollux smiled at her as she looked to me and pouted with a pleading expression. I growled and frowned at both of them.

"Aright Alright! Just stop with the stupid face!" I growled out as I leaned over, Nepeta shielded her eyes quickly, and gave Sollux a quick peck on the lips to which he tried to deepen; I pushed him away lightly and glared at him only for him to look at me with a smug look.  
"You can look now retard."

Sollux licked his lips and smiled.  
"Cherries... I like it."

…

The move we had decided to watch was a Romance-comedy that still played in theaters much to my surprise. It was a pretty good movie called 'The Proposal' it starred Ryan Reynolds, Sandra Bullock, and even Betty white. I remember the first time I had watched it I was almost pissing myself laughing when the wood scene came up but I of course covered Nep's ears, although the movie would've been better if Sollux hadn't been groping me the entire fucking time; so after the movie we all headed to an old pizza place that had this weird amusement park inside of it. Sollux and I just went on a couple of ride's and waited on Nepeta as she went on some, Sollux even won me this stuffed dog that oddly looked a lot like Crabdad.

I looked to Sollux as we walked through the rides and stands hand in hand with Nepeta clutching her toy cat as we went. We were heading home from a long fun filled yet tiring day; Nepeta was rubbing her tired eyes as she yawned while I rested my head on Sollux's shoulder. When we reached the car the weather had gone from slightly chilly to full blown freezing and I blushed a light red as Sollux offered me his jacket; we quickly got the fuck out of there as fast as we could. Sollux drove to my house and we parked my car in the garage and got out quickly. Sollux carried Nepeta and I shuffled my way into the house only to collapse on the couch.

"You look ethauthted Kk…" Sollux smiled as he sat down next to me.

"So do you lispy…." I threw his jacket at him and smiled slightly.

Sollux caught his jacket before it hit his face and put it on slowly. His dad would be here soon so we had better make this quick.

"Are you alright thtaying here alone?" Sollux pulled me close.

"Yeah... I was just... freaked out a little bit okay..." I nuzzled his neck as he rubbed my back.

"I think I thould thtay-"I cut him off quickly before he got to finish his sentence.

"Well be fine... you have stuff to do tomorrow anyways, besides my parents will be back on Monday. I think I can handle it by now..." He bit his lip but nodded.

"If anything happenth I want you to call me and I'll be here ath fatht ath I can alright?" I nodded and he kissed my lips softy. I was the one to deepen the kiss this time and he generously allowed me to slip my tongue in, our tongue's danced together erotically as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was about to make further contact when I heard loud growls coming from behind us. I turned slowly as me and Sollux broke apart, Sollux looked up, we both looked at Crabdad who was snarling presenting his intimidating fangs to us as his form became tense and more on edge as if he were preparing to attack, foam and saliva dripped from his mouth as his fur began to fluff up.  
"Crabdad?"

I looked at the usually lovable well tempered dog with surprise and a slight horrified look on my face as the dog backed up as I untangled myself from Sollux's hold to go and try to pet him. His growling reached new heights as I stepped forward and I stopped; he barked loudly before running out of the room as fast as he could. I looked to Sollux weirdly who only shrugged and we were both startled as we heard loud honking, Sollux sighed and collected his stuff. His dad was here.

"Ill see you later..." Sollux kissed me quickly before going out the door and shutting it leaving me lone by the door way. I turned on the security system before going to Nep's room and scooping her up into my arms; I didn't trust her sleeping alone for tonight.

As we got to my room I slipped Nepeta in then turned off the light; God I was so exhausted I swore I fell asleep before hitting my comfortable bed.

…..

The next day was like any other get up, take a shower, and eat breakfast; Minus the whole texting with Sollux thing. It was about twelve when I had received a text from my father and as usual skipped the usual essay long text until I saw one particular part.

'_**Until this Friday, I apologies for the inconvenience this has probably caused you my dear son but something has come up unexpectedly and your mother and I must attend to it ASAP.'**_

Are you fucking kidding me? What was so important that you had to leaving your fucking kids at home for? I growled to my self as I angrily scrolled down on my phone. Over here everything was going bat shit insane while they were over there being 'good followers of the Lord', No, fuck that. Nepeta was having nightmares at night and Crabdad seemed to be acting different lately, it seems like he became even more territorial and violent over night. He snapped at you twice this morning and almost attacked Nep when she tried to play with him. I had to call the security company that sold us this piece of sit so they can come and take a look at our set up because it keeps on turning off by itself at night, and I still have no fuckingclue where the rest of the fucking pictures are!

I growled to myself as I threw my phone down as Nepeta came into the living room yawning. God you could tell she hadn't got much sleep last night since she had woken up every hour screaming about something trying to eat her. Maybe I should've agreed to Sollux staying here but It was too late now... he was probably half way across the state now anyways; he had to go visit a few relatives that included his dying grandmother.

I looked at the time and sighed, might as well call that company... I dialed the number and sighed as a receptionist picked up.

"This is System Tec inc. My name is Amelia how may I help you?" I grumbled but responded.

"I was wondering if I could get somebody to come out to take a look out at our system..." I growled out not caring if the girl was polite or not.

"I can't seem to find anything w-vrong w-vith it. Everything seems to be going just fine. W-vhat did you say was w-vrong with it again?" I looked at Cronus as he went through the system wiring then closed it.

"It keeps turning off by itself at night." I taped my foot impatiently.

"W-vell it looks fine to me." Cronus looked at me weird and I glared at him.

"Well I'm not fucking imagining it!.Just look at it more!" I yelled out, being sleep deprived was getting to me ad making my mood go sour.

"Look Karkat, it's an old version. I can hook you up w-vith something better if you'd like…" I nodded.

"Do whatever you like just as long as it stops doing that." Cronus nodded then headed out to his truck. When he came back in I saw some cameras and I raised an eyebrow. Is this just some ploy to get to spy on me?

"The new-vest model comes w-vith surveillance. It's a guaranteed w-vin for you and the little one and I swear if this doesn't w-vork you will get your money back before you know it. Now, w-vho going to be paying for this thing?" Eh his weird speech impediment annoyed me as much as his younger brother's.

"Just install the damn thing. You can charge it under the Vantas account." I sat down and sighed, leaning back on the comfortable leather couch. Cronus just shook his head and went on to work.

Maybe I could get some sleep now.

It was probably about five in the afternoon when he finally finished and we were in my dads study as he turned his computer on.

"You see? Now-v you have cameras all over the house hold. You can sw-vitch from Nepeta's room to your room and even to the kitchen if you w-vanted too. I even got some in the living room and at all the exits and entrances and there is some in the attic and basement, but don't w-vorry I didn't put any in the bathroom."  
I nodded slowly this was pretty cool, I could see one even set up out side of the front and backyard…

"That's pretty sick…" I admitted and Cronus leaned back with a smile.

"I thought so chief." Cronus got up to leave but before he left he looked to me. "Tell Kankri I said hi."

"Sure." No.

He left with out another word and I sat down in my dad's chair. Oh yes. I grinned.

Try and fuck with this house hold now.

And now... for some damn rest.


	3. That empty feeling

The Monster's inside us all.

"Where is she?" I barged into the elementary office on a typical Wednesday afternoon my backpack slightly weighing my down form the multiple textbook and binder I carried. I slammed my hand down on the office desk as the lady at the front desk didn't respond fast enough to my liking; she looked to me and sent me a glare, which I ignored, and stood up.

"Karkat Vantas right? I assure you she's fine. She just had a little episode during class and she's in the nurse's office." The women walked over to printer as she noticed me staring at her intently, he sighed. "Just through that door on your left and down the hall."

"I walked as fast as I could and almost pulled the door off as my feet automatically went faster and faster until I saw my little sister. She just sat there with a blank look on her face and I could make out some crimson dripping from her nose and a wet spot on her pants. She had pissed herself… I shouted out her name loudly and not even that got her attention, she was still focused on whatever she was looking at. I closed the nurse's door and rushed to her side and enveloped her in a hug to which she sat still; I looked her over making sure something wasn't bruised or worse broken. I moved her hair out of her eyes and she didn't even respond to me so I shook her.

"Nep. Nepeta are you okay? Does anything hurt? Nepeta look at me!" I forced her to look at me and she only did the same thing she did before; looked at me with a blank look. I wiped the blood from her nose and set my bag down quickly; opening the bag I pulled my gym short out and stood her up. They were a little bit too big for her but I would adjust them, lifting her up I changed her out of her pants and pulled the gym short onto her tightening them enough to where I didn't have to worry about them falling down. I sat her back up as there was a quiet knock at the door and the usual female nurse walked in; the nurse was shorter than my ass but held herself with a friendly approachable attitude. She looked to me and a warm smiled spread across her painted red lips.

"Well hello Karkat, it's strange seeing you here and under these circumstances." She flipped through the paper on her clip board and looked Nepeta over probably noticing I changed her.  
"You're such a good older brother you know that?"

I rolled my eyes but a small smile spread over my face, when I went to school here I used to get sent to the nurses office allot due to my love of getting too rowdy with the other kids here.  
"Thanks I guess. What happened?"

The nurse shrugged and looked to me with a slightly thoughtful look. "We're still not sure, poor girl hasn't said a thing the entire she has been here. Mrs. Brionez said that she was behaving really well with the rest of the kids but then out of no where stopped and started screaming. Has she been getting enough sleep lately?"

I frowned and shook my head no. For the past few days things had been normal, no more problems, no more nightmares, but I noticed Nepeta was starting to get raccoon eye like I have. The nurse bit her lip and nodded making a 'mhm' sound then looked up with a small smile.

"It's probably just from sleep deprivation, we're sending both of you home for the day since we couldn't contact your parents so when you both get home make sure she takes some medicine and sleeps." I nodded and watched as she gave me a hug then left. I quickly looked to Nepeta as she tugged at my pant legs and bent down. I was so lucky it was my lunch break and that junior's and seniors could leave school early if they took some classes off. Nepeta motioned for me to come closer and I bent down once more so she could whisper in my ear.

"I saw something..." She said then scooted away form my shocked and slightly terrified form. My mouth was opened in shock and I looked to her with an astonished look. Saw what? SAW FUCKING WHAT?

"Do you want to tell me what you saw exactly?" She only shook her head and I sighed, why was she such a complicated child? She started playing with my gym shorts and I stood up and put my back pack on.

"Come one. Let get the hell out of here…." I started walking as she grabbed her stuff and fallowed silently. What the hell did she see? Why was it so fucking important that she felt like she couldn't tell me what she saw? My god either she was going insane or I was; ill have too explain to Sollux later on about why I ran like hell was on my heels when I got the call from Nepeta's school. I almost had a damn heart attack thinking she either got in a stupid damn fight or she got seriously hurt. Either way I would have flipped my shit but this? My god I would have taken the other two gladly. Something scared her so much she actually pissed her own pants and bleed form her nose.

We walked out into the parking lot and got into my car, Nepeta looked out of the window as I pulled out of the parking lot and drove our way home. During the entire drive I looked over to Nep as she looked at all the people we passed with a unreadable look on her face, why did she have to go through this….. I just wanted our parent's home so they could deal with this bullshit. I didn't even understand what the fuck was going on; much less what Nepeta was seeing or hearing. I knew it wasn't just because of her mental disability's, my older sister was deaf and Nepeta had pretty bad autism, because she never seemed to be having too much trouble before all this shit went down. I ignored my phone as I focused on the road, but it kept on ringing and buzzing as tapped my fingers on the wheel; Nepeta went ahead and grabbed my phone before I could tell her not too.

"Hello? Oh hi Sollux! No… Karkittens driving right now, I guess I could." She leaned toward the window as I reached for my phone. She giggled as I pulled her hood over her eyes and offered me the phone which I yanked from her grip quickly.  
"It's Sollux."

"So I've heard..." I muttered. "Hello?"

"You've got thome therious explaining to do." Sollux muttered through the phone and I mentally cursed.

"It was an emergency."

"What happened?"

"Nepeta had an accident at school, but its fine now." I smothered the phone between my ear and my shoulders as I pulled over to avoid a ticket from the cop behind me.

"Ill meet you at Thubway, I have to go get lunch anywayth thince _thomeone_ bailed on me." I looked at the time on my phone and shook my head.

"The bell's almost going to ring, you still have to go to math without me. You can just come over after school…"

"And leave you two alone? Fuck no Kk." I rolled my eyes and grumbled.

"Why the hell are you so stubborn? Fine." I hung up. I looked to Nepeta who was busy playing with something in her hands.

"Hey Nep. You hungry or what?" The overly happy autistic girl grinned and nodded.

I started the car and sighed loudly. Why did I allow myself to put up with pricks like him? As if today wasn't bad enough; Terezi had asked Dave out and guess fucking what? The douche bag had said yes. You have no clue how much it hurt to see Terezi kissing up on Dave while he smirked at me over her shoulder, it was known to everyone that me and Dave had a little bit of a hate thing going on; I only put up with that fuckass because I'm good friends with John and he made me swear not to start a fight with him. God I wanted to punch him in his 'cool-guy' shades. Kanaya even threatened him a couple times when he got too close to me for her comfort and she was dating his sister Rose. I'll let you imagine how she reacted when we found Terezi and Dave almost dry humping in the middle of break and I had to assure her I was over my ex so she wouldn't go over there and start yelling at them. She was a fantastic friend but got a little too motherly sometimes, but she was like a sister to me so of course I could never hate her. What I didn't understand is… where did my Terezi go? I missed the girl who cuddled up to me as we watched horror movies and screamed when there was a jump scare, or the girl that loved to tease me until my face was a bright red , and most of all what happened to the Terezi that promised me we would save each other until we got married? So now that she's done with me and Strider agrees to let her jump his bones, she automatically tries to get him in bed with her? God I just wanted her out of my mind and out of my heart but just like in person she was too difficult to get rid of because she just clings to you and never leaves you alone.

I parked my car in the drive way to the food joint and I immediately saw Sollux inside as he waved over to me and Nepeta. Nepeta got out of the car quickly and ran over to Sollux giggling as he lifted her up and spun her around before putting her back down. I double checked to make sure all my car doors were locked as I walked into the restaurant type place. Sollux quickly enveloped me into a tight hug as he noticed my teary eyes, when had I started crying? I had no clue. I sniffled and wiped my eyes as Sollux tilted my head up so I could look him in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked his voice flooding with concern as he wiped the tears from my cheek. I refused to break down in front of him and Nep so I smiled and nodded. Looking to my sister I grabbed her hand and led her to the counter that held all of the choices.

"Pick what you want." Nepeta smiled brightly and Sollux ruffled her hair.  
…..

"Well… what did the thee?" Sollux and I sat on the couch munching on our sandwiches, I had told him exactly what the nurse told me; plus what Nepeta whispered into my ear.

"I have no fucking clue she didn't want to tell me so I didn't push it any further." I plucked the olives out of my sandwich as the movie drug on; I was resting between Sollux's legs as he pulled me closer into his chest. We watched 27 Dresses, one of my personal favorites, but not even this was cheering me up or getting rid of the empty feeling in my heart. I stayed quiet during most of the movie with my head down thinking, about her, about him, about both of them. This was just something I wasn't going to get over with soon. I could deal with the heartbreak. I could deal with the sadness, the loss, even the anger. But not this, I couldn't stand to watch her happy with another…. Especially with someone like Dave. I choked on a sob and Sollux looked to me with pity, I had my head turned away from him as my lip quivered and I squeezed my eyes shut. God it hurt so much.

"Shhh… It's okay… everything's going to turn out fine." Sollux pulled me close to where I buried my head into his stomach; I was glad Nepeta was awake to see me like this; I let out a choked sob and Sollux comforted me with gentle rubs and kisses.

"That'th it let it out..." It got to the point where my throat was sore from the as I cried out all of the frustrations and hurt I had held in for a while now, and when I had finally calmed down enough to where I only let out quiet sniffles and Sollux's shirt was soaked beneath me. Hot tears still streamed down my cheeks but I ignored them as I lifted my head to look at my friends tear stained t-shirt. Sollux sat up lifting me up with him as he forced my head upwards; he wiped the rest of my tears away with the pad of his thumb and I let out a small laugh.

"Sorry…." I said as he looked down at me with a smile.

"It'th fine Kk. Ath long ath your feeling better..." Sollux kissed me softly on the lips and I accepted it desperately needing the distraction it offered. Besides our other lip locks this one was gentle and slow, sweet and simple and it strangely left me wanting more. My lips molded into his soft plump ones as my hand rubbed his bicep tenderly; he moved his head down and peppered small affectionate kisses down my neck and a small moan escaped through my lips as he bit down slightly and I bit my bottom lip. I scooted away but pulled Sollux with me resulting in me on my back and Sollux on top of me. He supported himself atop of me with his hands as he looked down at me. Without a word he lifted my shirt up and pulled it over my head making me shiver as the cool air around me hit my chest making my nipples harden and goose bumps spread up my arms and around my chest sat up much to my displeasure and I whined as he ground his hips into mine and lifted his shirt until it was above his chest and my hands immediately explored the open area freely tracing the area of his forming abs and he licked his lips at the feeling of my touch. He leaned down until our bodies were pressed against each other and I moved closer into the warmth of his body. His hips started to slowly move into mine as I spread my legs for him, Sollux started to move faster and faster until we were both shaking the couch slightly; I kisses random places around his face until my lips met his and we kissed once more but with much more passion and ferocity. The kiss was bruising until Sollux separated from me with red puffy lips, he licked them absentmindedly and I felt the urge to bite them.

"Your room?" I nodded as my dick stiffened slightly to the point to where my pants became tight and I knew Sollux was having the same problem from how much he squirmed when we hurried upstairs shirts in hand.

We were on each other before we even made it to the door and I fumbled with the door knob as Sollux slammed me against it. When I had finally got the door open, no thanks to Sollux's groping, He shut the door as fast as he could and we tumbled onto the bed. Sollux unbuttoned my pants as we basically swallowed each other's tongues and I hurriedly pushed his down. The tents in both of our pants grew as our dicks brushed against each other making both of us moan in pleasure. Sollux reached down and slipped his hand inside of my boxer and started to toy around with me; stroking my member he sent a solid squeeze to it making me hiss from the pleasurable sensation of his warm hand; I squirmed and thrashed as he kept on going slower than I would like him to go. My mouth was open in ecstasy as he slipped his own boxer's down allowing me to see his cock, it was pretty big... Especially to my virgin eyes. My god would that fit? Crap, I didn't even have any lube… Sollux stroked my lip with his finger and slowly pushed it through my lips and I greedily sucked on it feeling every detail with my tongue and I heard him moan loudly.

"That's it Kk… just like that." I blushed at his words and sucked harder; when he decided it was enough I had slobber running down my chin as I released his finger with a wet pop. He reached down trailing his cool finger as he went until he reached my opening. He circle the finger around teasing the entrance slightly and my breathing hitched as I bucked my hips until I felt his finger slowly ease it's way inside of me and I cried out at the weird feeling that came over me. I arch my back when the digit was rammed in and out of me and the next thing I knew a couple more were forced in and I arched my back even more at the full feeling. Sollux was panting about me and I scratched at his back harshly.

"More." I said huskily into his ear as I nipped and sucked at his collarbone leaving dark marks in its wake. Insidious fuckass…. Sollux slowly pulled the fingers out and I shivered at the loss of something fucking me. The rest was a blur as his boxer's were sent flying through the air as I pretty much ripped the damn useless things off and I was pinned under his hot body, my legs were hoisted up so they locked around his waist, and he was looking down at me face flushed, lips bruised, and neck marked. Three little words fell from his pale lips and my body froze but immediately acted as he rammed into me.

"I love you..." My mind blocked out the mood killer as I was pounded into, I clawed at his back as I was turned into a withering, moaning, incompetent, incoherent mess as the man above me stroked me vigorously while he defiled my body. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I held onto the dresser for support completely ignoring my phone as I buzzed. The bed creaked loudly as both bodies moved with enough force to ram it into the wall at least once or twice. I didn't really keep track when Sollux kissed me making me knock my phone onto the floor. Saliva dripped down my chin as I came unexpectedly with a loud moan but Sollux was relentless as he kept up the pace until he came inside of me and warmth spread throughout my body.

We paused as Sollux collapsed besides me and soon after pulled me close and kissed me one last time before drifting off. I lay wide awake though.

_**I love you…**_

I didn't understand... but I guess I didn't have too. I didn't fully feel that way; I was only using this as a distraction... that's all this was…

_ A distraction..._

What didn't know was that I should've paid attention to my phone…

**gallowsCalibrator (GC) began trolling carcinoGenetist (CG)**

GC: K4rkl3s?

GC: H3y K4rkl3s 4r3 you th3r3 :?

GC: K4rkl3s…

A/N:

Too tired to write out the lemon. So there, incase you didn't see the Solkat is partially unrequited.


	4. Yet another problem?

The Monster's inside us all.

"Collage has been extremely easy lately, not that I am surprised; but you would be surprised to see how many people don't even take their futures seriously and constantly slack off. I mean why would you even apply for a collage if you're not going to take it seriously, and one of the boys had the nerve to approach me and ask if they could participate in 'Agoraphilia' with me. I don't even know what that term even means but I found that quite triggering. I swear people these days don't have respect for others much less their own self's or other people triggers, for all that boy knew I could have been set off by what he said." I put the phone down as Kankri ranted on; I only asked how his day went not his life story. I did laugh at the Agoraphilia part though; ah, collage guys and their horniness. "He won't shut up…" I whispered covering the transmitter so Kankri wouldn't be able to hear me but you could still hear the faint 'blah blah blahs' coming form the device and I glared at it. This was what my father meant when he said 'god blessed him with a mouth and a voice to fallow.'? Hah, bullshit! I put the phone back to my ear cautiously.

"That reminds me; how are you and Nepeta? I haven't seen either of you in a long period of time because of my hectic schedule and I rarely ever have the chance to call being that I spend most of my time studying and or at church credential affairs. Maybe I should make more time for you two on the side..."

"We're fine Kankri, Nepeta's asleep and Sollux and I are just watching something on TV. Although... A certain someone seems to be needing you allot more lately..." I zoned out a little as my series came back on from the brake but I didn't miss the little confused hum Kankri let out.  
"Cronus said hi."

Kankri sighed deeply on the other side and I cackled inwardly.  
"Oh, him. Well you can tell him I have no interest in saying hello back. I'm tired of his flirtatious ways and his ludicrous advances even his ignorance to my vow of celibacy, I plainly don't want anything to do with him in any way and I don't want you around him either." 

"Hey your Ex not mine.."

"Karkat! Don't stay such things out loud!" Kankri's voice raised on the other end of the phone making me wince.

"Why not? I don't really give a shit." I took the remote and changed the channel when I saw it was just another stupid ass re-run.. "Dad and mom won't be here until tomorrow anyways."

"That does not matter Karkat I would rather not have anyone know about my past affairs. It's quite triggering little brother, and if dad were there to hear that nonsense. What would he think?" That's right... The whole gays can't be Christian thing... well fuck that, I'm bi and I still go (Forced to) church. Though dad would probably flip his shit then kick us out of the church for a while until he got over it.  
"It's not my fault your dumb ass is fucking Bi."

"Karkat! Must you always trigger me by using such lewd language?"

"Yeah, yeah I got it. I have to go Kankri I'll talk to you later okay?"

"I'll talk to you later little brother." I hung up quickly tired of our conversation and stretched in my spot; it was almost nine at night and I didn't want to go to sleep yet. A felt sharp pain in my head and I hissed in displeasure. God I hated getting headache's; I had been getting them ever since last night and they haven't been going away, but have gotten even worse and it was starting to piss me off.

Getting up I sighed and strolled into the kitchen to raid the pantry for something to my liking. Mumbling to myself I frowned at the empty bag of my favorite spicy chips and crumbled it up quickly before throwing it away; I forgot we ate those already. I walked to the fridge and quickly opened the freezer; my head throbbed and I sat down at the table as a wave of nausea hit me suddenly and I scrunched up my nose as my head pounded. Fuck it; I don't want food anymore. I opened my eyes weakly and looked at my hands as my vision faded making me feel like I was in some sort of dream. My entire felt like it was as light as a feather but had this weird tingling feeling like it was on fire.

_**Watching…**_

The hair on the back of my neck stood on edge as goose bumps spread across my skin and I immediately felt eyes burning holes into the back of my head; I instantly held my breath out of pure instinct. I swiftly turned around to see… nothing. The feeling in my head stopped, and I looked down to the floor to see a sheet that looked like it had just fallen there. I stood up slowly, my head still recovering, and picked it up, it was insanely warm and I could have sworn it hadn't been here a minute ago.  
"Nepeta?"

Of course no answer; it's all in your head asshole… I discarded the stupid sheet and walked up stairs to go to my room, now that I thought of it... This house was extremely creepy at night. The halls were suspiciously empty and quiet giving me an eerie feeling and I almost ran to my room as fast as I could. With one last look down the hall I hurriedly went into my room and closed the door, my skin felt cold as I entered my room and I unconsciously fought the urge to rub the goose bumps on my arms. I huffed out, my breath was visible and I scrunched up my nose. Did I leave the window open? I pulled the curtains away form the window, nope. The window was still locked like always. I moved stuff around in my room looking for my phone. Where the hell did it go? Okay, okay don't panic. I threw the pillows around. Okay, Sollux and I did... Yeah, but what did I do to my phone? I got to my knees and reached under the bed it felt around. Box, clothes, hanger… yes! I quickly pulled my phone out and turned it on. I went through my messages until I reached one… oh. My. God. Why was Terezi troll logging me at one in the morning? I quickly tapped the phone to open the messages and noticed the little message icon that was already open. Did Sollux go through my phone?

I bit my lip. Do I respond? Or should I just delete them. I slowly opend the chat and started to troll her.

_**carcinoGeneticist (CG) Began trolling gallowsCalibrator (GC) 9:38pm**_

CG:TEREZI?

I anxiously awaited her response; Seconds turned into minutes and I considered just deleting the message and forgetting about it but my phone buzzed startling me.

_**GC: K4RKL32 :?**_

GC: 1'V3 B33N TRY1NG T0 R34CH Y0U A11 N1GHT :O

CG: YEAH. I'VE SEEN. WHAT DO YOU WANT?

GC: N0 N33D T0 B3 S0 CR4BBY K4RKL32 :)

GC: 1 JU2T WANT3D T0 CH4T…

CG: YOU HAVE A COUPLE MINUTE'S BEFORE I DELETE YOUR ASS AND BLOCK YOU FOR GOOD. DID YOU SERIOUSLY THINK I WOULD WANT OT TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW? WOW, THAT'S STUPID AS HELL EVEN FOR SOMEONE LIKE YOU.

CG: I *SERIOUSLY* DON'T GET WHAT YOU HOPE TO ACCOMPLISH BY TORMENTING ME EVEN FURTHER BUT HEY JUST LIKE VRISKA SAID YOU ARE A *CONNIVING BITCH*. WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO FUCK STRIDER AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE?

GC: K4RKL32 :[

GC: NO. DON'T CALL ME THAT ANY MORE. I REALLY DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT RIDICULOUSLY RETARDED PET NAME FROM YOU RIGHT NOW. I CANT EVEN BELIEVE YOU.

GC: K4RK4T PL323 D0NT 0V3R R34CT JU2T LI2T3N T0 M3 :(

GC: IM NOT GOING TO FUCKING LISTEN! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU *HURT* ME? YOU LITERALLY BROKE MY FUCKING HEART YOU HEARTLESS BITCH! AND FOR WHAT? STRIDER? OF ALL PEOPLE YOU PICK FUCKING. STRIDER? JUST FUCKING WHY?

gallowsCalibrator (GC) is typing…..

CG: DON'T YOU FUCKING *DARE* ANSWER THAT.

gallowsCalibrator (GC) is erasing…..

GC: C4NT 1 ATL32T S33 Y0U 0R S0M3TH1NG? 1 4TL32T W4NT TO B3 FR13ND2… 12 TH4T T00 MUCH T0 A2K F0R :?

CG: MY GOD. I CANT *FUCKING* STAND YOU.

-carcinoGeneticist (CG) is idle-

GC: Y0U KN0W M4YB3 TH12 12 WHY 1 DUMP3D Y0U F0R D4V3 :(

-carcinoGeneticist(CG) has kicked gallowsCalibrator (GC) from the troll log.-

-carcinoGeneticist (CG) has blocked gallowsCalibrator (GC)-

I threw my phone out of anger at the wall and stood up suddenly. 'You know maybe this is why I dumped you for Dave.' Fuck her! God why did I date someone as stubborn and whorish as her! Well maybe not whorish... but still what the hell was wrong with that deranged woman? First she says I'm the one she wants to spend the rest of her life with, and then she wants excitement and a rush so she completely shatters my heart and go's after Dave, now she says she wants to build our relationship back up (I know her too well to know that wasn't so we could 'be friends') and I'm pissed off! It's either one or the other, and I don't want a lame ass excuse saying she love's both me and the dickwad to much to chose. She can either be with me or she can stay with Strider and leave me the hell alone for good.

I winced as my headache came back hitting me full force making me collapse on the couch. Squeezing my eyes shut I growled out loud. "FUUUUCK!"

The pain seemed to last a little while before it slowly faded and I opened my eyes feeling extremely light headed and dizzy. Blood streamed down my lips and my tongue darted out to taste the coppery substance; I wiped my nose with my sleeve and leaned back onto my bed frame. What did she want from me?

I lay back on my bed and closed my eyes hoping to get some sleep. My body suddenly felt strangely light and I felt my eye lids get heavier and heavier.

…_**  
**____**Unknown P.O.V**__****_

An uncontrollable smile spread across my gray face as I watched my new flush crush drift into sleep. My deep bluish purple eyes wide with amazement as I slowly looked over his almost fragile looking body thinking about the many positions I could possibly take him in. A dark possessive yet sinister look spread across my face as a predatory growl left me and my fist clench. I just wanted him... To posses him, to love him, to make him want me, to need me, and adore me. Just thinking of him drove me insane with need and lust but when I didn't even consider letting my thought drift off to reminisce about him he somehow forced his way into my head and drove me MOTHERFUCKING MAD. I ran a hand threw my wild locks and sighed. Not even soper clouded my head this much; I needed some soper… that could make it all better…

I studied his peaceful features and sighed lowly mumbling to myself.

_**Take him…**_

MATE THE MOTHERFUCKER ALREADY.

He seems like he could be fun. :O)

I smiled__touching the cold metal of the vents, oh how I wished I could. I dreaded hafting to go back too Alternia by sunrise and have to wait an entire day just to see my precious little miracle with the bright red eyes. Those eyes drew me in like nothing else has ever done, I wanted him. My cute little motherfuckin flush bro by my side and maybe becoming my Matesprit; that sounded like the motherfucking shit to me. I could always find a way to turn him… I could make him just like me. I could make him a troll; I could give him a rank on the hemospectrum, I could give him a body like mine, I could give him every little thing his heart desired if he let me. I would pamper him until he was spoiled rotten if he let me. He could be my consort, and I his loyal loving mate.

I licked my lips and stood up from my crouched position and looked down both ways in the vents that allowed me easier access around the place. If I could get an easier grasp around his think pan I could motherfucking separate him from those pesky humans he lived with long enough for me to take him. Of course I had quite the number of easily disposable humans in my way; The obnoxious girl with no sight, my bro's 'parents', and that male; I could still smell his stench off of my flushed bro and it down right pissed me the motherfuckin hell off. Walking down a random direction in the roomy vents I looked down with a devilish smile as I thought about him, to give him a rank on the hemospectrum…. The problem with that was that it was a one out of a million chance of him ending up a highblood since mid bloods and low bloods basically almost took up most of the entire spectrum, and father didn't take to having a low blood in his home well. He could always keep his Karkrab a secret from his father and Kurloz until it was safe enough. That is if he turns out to be a low blood. He almost hoped he would be a low blood… almost. Highblood's were always so stuck up all up an actin like they were better than everyone else since they had a richer shade of blood and since they had an extremely longer life span. It would sure be refreshing if he could hang with a little low blooded brother. There were allot of choices of hemo-ranks to choose from like the rust red, brown, gold, olive, jade, teal, cerulean, royal blue, his own indigo, violet, and even fuchsia; okay so maybe not the last two. Just hopefully he got higher than the first four or else his father would sniff him out and cull him on spot, He doubted Kurloz would cull him immediately but still didn't want to take that chance.

Although they hadn't met even once in person he had fell head over heels for the incredibly short motherfucker when he first laid eyes on him, he was just so fuckin adorable and small that the young highblood swore to himself that he would be his someday. All he could do now was waiting until it was the right time, the right moment to make his move. But he swore if the other bastard so much as nuzzled his soon to be Matesprit he would come down there himself and rip the bitch limb from limb. Just thinking about it made him growl and flex his claws in anticipation.

Looking back down where he came from he sighed, he had allot of work to do…  
  
…  
**Sollux P.O.V**

At school the next day neither Karkat nor Terezi dared to look at each other. It was so bad when they had gotten paired up for science that I forced Terezi to switch me partners because not only did I get more time with my lover but I didn't have to work with fish-dick over here. God I hated Eridan with his constant whining and his pretty boy attitude... but back on topic, Karkat still refused to tell me what the fuck magically transpired between them that had Karkat and her so pissed at each other. I could have sworn Karkat looked like he was about to bitch-slap her in front of the entire classroom, Terezi looked like she was just about to beat him with her cane while her seeing guide dog just sat there confused as it still tried to get Karkat to pet her. The poor golden retriever looked heart broken when Terezi yanked her away from Karkat.

I looked at Karkat as he drew out the plans for our model and I just stared at him. I could tell something was bothering him from the way he put way too much pressure on his pen or the way he had chewed his bottom lip, a habit he had leaned form his older brother, and he still wouldn't tell me. He could be so stubborn sometimes and for once I finally wanted him to be open, to tell me what was on his mind.  
"Tho I take it you and Tere- the The beast haven't made up yet?"

He kept silent and hope built in my chest. Maybe now he cold move on and be with me? He scowled more and grumbled to himself and I grabbed his hand to keep him from snapping the pen I had lent him in half. He finally looked to me, glared, then looked back down at his notebook.

I could stop the smile that formed on my face. So she hadn't thrown Strider away for my best friend….  
"You know… Crabdad thure ith going to mithth Pyralthprite…."

I sat back with a little satisfied smirk on my face as I finally got a reaction form him. He slammed his palm into the desk and stood up getting the attention from a few students before they turned back to their partners and started chatting animatedly once more then leaned towards me and growled at me. "Fuck. Off." Damn he looked pissed, I stood up and leaned down as well until I was eye to eye with the short tempered foul mouthed cutie and moved to whisper in his ear. "Make me?" My tone was as suggestive as it could get and I figured we could go to the bathroom and that we could use a little... 'break' from the work we had been doing….. That is until the bell rung and Karkat gathered al his shit and bolted to the door.

'Maybe later you self absorbed dumbass.' I heard and I stood there as he left then sighed.

_**What the fuck is going on…..**_  
_**  
A/N: I forgot to put this in the last chapter... oh well I guess ill just say it now. My 'sickness?' has passed and I feel completely fine now :). Ill be working on not only this more often but hopefully getting the next chapter of **__**The Boy Raised by Lusus **__**up soon. As for this story what I forgot to say is that I'm open to any pairing you guys might want to see for a little bit so I guess just suggest your OTP's or just what you ship. If you have any ideas for me or something you want in here just send that shit right into your reviews and ill see it. ;)**_


End file.
